


The Hoofer And The Minor

by OldMoviesAreIt



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/pseuds/OldMoviesAreIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred does a terrible mistake- he distractedly challenges Ginger about her being able to look like a teenager. Fun and surprises are insured!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hoofer And The Minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickyourselfupfred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



> So, here I am again.  
> Boy, this story took me forever to finish- I was stuck in several parts, but luckily my muse finally let me finish it today(that cow!).  
> Ever since I watched The Major and The Minor, I had an idea for a fic, cos the movie is just too hilarious.  
> Hope I did alright and apologise in advance for any grammar and misspelling errors.  
> And as always, please do comment, guys! It's important to know what I did right and wrong! I can take it!  
> Oh, and one final thing, the lingerie Ginger uses I took from a pin up photo of her in the described lingerie on this blog that was taking about Pearl Harbour and Hollywood. If anyone's interest to look at it. http://franklymydear-blog.blogspot.in/2011/12/hollywood-and-day-that-lived-in-infamy.html?m=1

"I forgot to tell you, I saw your movie today." Said Fred as he and Ginger laid in bed together, having just made love for the second time that evening. They were facing each other, their bodies only inches apart and he was stroking her left hip as she caressed his arm.

"Hmm? What did you think?" "It was great, Ginge. You were amazing, an absolute riot.", hishand was going up her waist and down her hip. Distracted by the silky feel of her skin, he let it slip. "That was one of the most hilariously absurd plots I've ever seen."

"What?"

"Come on, Gin, you gotta admit the story's pretty silly. You certainly left me mouth agape when you first appeared dressed as a child and could certainly fool anyone...at first glance, that is."

"Oh, really?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "Don't get me wrong, you're the most gorgeous girl in the world and you could pass easily as a 19 year old, but not as a teenager. I bet anyone could see through your disguise in less than 10 minutes, and yet in the movie, the fella fell for it for three days."

"So you don't think I was convincible?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant- an idea was forming in her head. Fred should know better than to challenge he her, she had quite the competitive side.

Starting to fear the arched eyebrow on her face, he said quickly. "That's not what I meant. You acted like a child, but no 12 year old would have such lovely figure or such gorgeous legs. It should've been a dead giveaway."

He started kissing her neck, smiling into her skin as he saw her frown disappear. "Now, a 19 year old could have a body like this, in fact if I remember correctly, I know a certain someone who did."

Annoyed by his ability to make her smile when she was trying to appear upset, she threw her left leg over his right one and rolled him into his back, straddling him.

She smiled triumphantly at him. "Let me see if I can pass as a nineteen year old to you." She said as she started to kiss him.

Little did Fred know that as she proceeded to make him forget about everything else but them, that he would be up for a big surprise in matter of days. 

 

* * *

 

Fred entered the Wardolf Astoria hotel and nodded to the doorman who bid him good afternoon. When be left Ginger's house the next day, he went straight to the airport to get the first plane to New York. He had a few business meetings in the city so he would remain there for three days.

It was his second day there- he had arrived late in the afternoon yesterday- and he had just got back from lunch with an old Broadway pal of his.

He made a beeline to the front desk. "Good afternoon. Were there any calls or messages while I was gone? Maybe from my assistant Katherine?" Katherine was the name Ginger always used to call to him in hotels and such. She said that since middle names were pretty much useless- nobody calls themselves by their middle name anyway- she might as well make a use of it.

"No sir, no calls or messages. But you do have a visitor." Says the desk clerk. "A Ms McMath, sir. She must be about 13 or 14 and said that since you missed her when you visited her father, she wanted to see you before you got back to California."

"A who?" Frowned Fred, trying to remember if he knew anyone by that name.

"McMath, Ms Virginia McMath. She says she's your goddaughter and arrived about an hour ago. She's such a charming child I couldn't say no. And she couldn't be a fan", the clerk added nervously, "at least I don't think so. You see, she knew your suite number and how long you were going to stay. I just assumed..." Fred's eyes almost popped out of his head the moment he heard the name. Surely this could be an odd coincidence of a fan with the same name, but he had a gut feeling it wasn't the case. Like a lightning, he remembered what he had told her a couple of days ago. "No, no. You assumed right, it's just that a have a thousand things on my mind. Tell me, where is she?" He asked, looking around.

"I took the liberty of letting her wait for you in your suite, sir, and asked for a room service attendant to bring her some tea and pastry and the concierge offered to keep her company while she waited."

"Thank you", he read his name tag, "Daniel, you've been a great help." He turned towards the elevator. He just had to see this. Surely she knew she was way too famous to try that?

Luckily he was staying on the third floor, so the ride was a short one. He walked to the door and when he opened, he couldn't believe the scene before him.

There, on his couch sat none other than a very well disguised Ginger Rogers, and boy, he couldn't blame anyone for believing she was a child. Such was his shock he didn't even notice there was another person in the room.

She had on a black wig that was styled in braided pigtails with red ribbons and had glasses with big round frames adorning her face. That- combined with a navy blue overcoat that stopped just below her knees and the way she was widening her blue eyes, making her appear angelic and oh so innocent- could really make anyone who didn't know her well enough believe she was a young girl.

"Uncle Fred!", she exclaimed in a childish voice, similar to the one she used in the movie, "I thought you'd never come!" She jumped from the couch to hug him. "I was really upset when you decided to visit daddy yesterday and didn't wait for me to return from school." She said, clinging to his arm.

He had to control himself to keep from laughing. The kid was too good, no wonder she won an Academy Award. "Why, if it isn't little Virginia." He might as well play her little game. " I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you, but I was very tired from my trip. However, you're now and that's what matters. Let's sit down, shall we? Oh, hello." He said to the man he finally took notice.

He appeared to be in his mid-seventies and was sharply dressed in a nice grey suit with a white carnation- no doubt he was the concierge. "Good afternoon, sir." The man nodded to Fred. "Hope I'm not disturbing."

"Uncle Fred, Mr O'Connor brought me tea and toast and several other things and kept chatting with me so I would get lonely waiting for you. Isn't that awful nice? He's been here for almost _one hour_ " She said, making sure to emphasise on how long the man was there.

"Of course it was." He then addressed the hotel employee. "Thank you, you didn't have to give yourself the trouble. You see, Virginia here loves to read, so she wouldn't have minded the solitude.

O'Connor smiled, "Not at all, Mr Astaire, it was my pleasure. She reminds me so much of my granddaughter that I didn't even notice the time pass. In fact, if it weren't for her height, I wouldn't believe she's 14.

"Is that so?" Fred smirked surprised, looking at Ginger, "Just how old do you think my dear Virginia looks?"

"Why sir, like I said, if she were shorter, I'd say she looks like a twelve year old!"

Ginger arched her eyebrow at Fred, pursing her lips to hide the victorious smile that was threatening to appear on her face. She quickly changed her expression for one of shock and outrageous. "Gee, that's not fair! I tried my best to look older today, I even used mother's lip rouge!" She pouted.

"Now that's the same with my granddaughter Annie." The concierge chuckled, then checked his pocket watch. "Now that you got here, sir, I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure Ms McMath wants her Uncle Fred all to herself." He winked at Ginger, not knowing how true- and with another meaning altogether- his statement was. She tried to look apologetic.

"Well, I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you staying here with me, Mr O'Connor."

"That's quite all right, child." He says as he opened the door to exit. "Well, have a pleasant afternoon, you both."

The moment he shut the door, Fred, who was near it, turned to Ginger. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

She got up from the sofa and locked her arms behind her back, a cocky smile plastered on her face. "Surprise?"

"I'll say! You know, for a moment when I first saw you here, I thought I was dreaming the whole thing. This surprise of yours certainly taught me to control my mouth in the future." He laughed. "You really are one competitive little thing, aren't you?"

They both hadn't moved from their previous positions, he standing by the door and she by the couch. "Hey, you were the one who used the magic words." She argued. 

"Please?"

" 'I bet.' -Never say that unless you're willing to accept the consequences. And by the way, I'm still waiting for you to admit you were wrong."

"All right, all right. I was wrong, but just so you know, I didn't consciously bet with you- I was just musing out loud. Now wipe that smug expression off your face." He said, walking towards her, but she stopped him.

"Wait, lock the door first."

"You know I'll never bet with you again. You always rise to the challenge." He mumbled as he went to the door, turned the key and turned around to face her. He once again was rendered speechless.She was the only person in the world who had the ability to do that on a daily basis.

While he had his back to her, she had removed her overcoat, revealing what she underneath. Aside her stockings- she had removed her shoes- the only piece of clothing on her body was a very short, very sexy negligee. He didn't even know if that was considered a negligee so naughty it was- it was made of black lace and satin. It looked like a brassiere around her breasts and between her breastbone there was a strip of fabric connecting it to the "skirt", which started at her waist- leaving her midriff bare- and ended at the very top of her thighs. He felt his blood rush south and opened his mouth, trying to form a sentence, or even a word. All he could manage was "Ahhh".

Grinning widely, she sauntered over to him, hips saying and stopped mere inches in front of him. "You always rise to your challenges too." She looked down at his trousers.

"You know how I win most challenges? I plan ahead, think of strategies. That's how Sedan fell- the Germans thought ahead. You see, this is Sedan", she pointed to his lips, "the weak point between the big Maginot line and the little Maginot line. Now, a flank of the German army swung around through the Netherlands and Belgium", she wrapped her left arm around his neck, "then, a panzer division smacked right through here." She wrapped her right arm also around his neck, and kissed him, their lips and tongues becoming once again acquainted while his hands caressed her bare waist and thigh. She was the first to break the kiss to get some air, and Fred wasted no time and took the wig and glasses off her - her auburn hair falling down her shoulders- and reached down, his left arm going behind her knees and the right one around her back, lifting her bridal-style in his arms.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Where are we going?" She asked, trying to look coy.

He kissed her again, leaving her breathless. "I'm going to show you how they really took Paris."


End file.
